


Время для беспокойства

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда "Пустошь" только вышла, кто-то где-то в отзывах на фильм и дискуссиях недоумевал, отчего Двалин полфильма рычит и бесится. Я подумала-подумала, да и решила, что одна такая большая красивая долбанутая и безбашенная причина делать что бы то ни было у него всегда есть. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время для беспокойства

\- ...и всю его родню! - разносится под сводами подземного дворца, и Двалин качает головой, невесело усмехаясь за стеной своей камеры.  
Он дорого бы дал за возможность увидеть лицо эльфийского короля, посланного от всей широкой гномьей души, но, во имя Махала, до какой же степени Торин зол.  
До потери способности рассуждать, до крика, до готовности крушить стены...  
Или это сам Двалин зол?  
Но он-то решетку хорошо попинал, когда их запирали, стражей обматерил, отвел душу.  
Да и Торин отвечает на упрек Балина тоном уже достаточно ровным.  
На что-то король надеется. Взломщик?  
Может быть, но Двалина сейчас волнует другое - случись что, Торин снова сорвется, а это сейчас может обойтись слишком дорого. Да и терять лицо королю...  
Что ж. Их ярость всегда была общей.

Погоня с одной стороны, орки с другой и безумный сплав по реке пополам с дракой дают ярости просто прекрасный выход.  
Если бы еще не риск получить стрелу, разбиться или утонуть нахрен.  
Но когда кровь кипит, думать о таком не приходится, и да, им тут пригодится любое оружие. Спасибо, Торин.  
\- Держи, Нори!  
Еще один топор едва удается отнять у спрыгнувшего только что не на голову ему орка, и думать становится некогда вообще ни о чем.

Белобрысый лучник снимает орков одного за другим, и он зверски хорош в своем деле, но не для эльфийских сапог Двалин своей лысиной светит.  
И не скинешь нахала, не возразишь даже - сейчас они на одной стороне. Им нужны его стрелы не меньше, чем ему - опора и переправа в этой реке.  
Но пересчитывать по головам весь отряд - все-таки перебор, и никуда не деть бешенство...  
На общее оскорбление за всех отвечает Торин - как всегда метким броском топора. Теперь наглый эльф ему будет должен.  
Двалин удовлетворен.  
 _"Ну и кто здесь кого успокаивает?"_  
Удовлетворен все равно.

Но ненадолго.  
Иметь дело с человеком, способным послать стрелу в безоружного и явно безопасного - много ли в одном сапоге навоюешь? - подростка... Хорошо, что этим занимается не он.  
И не Торин.  
А Балин ничего, Балин всем улыбаться умеет. И терпения ему Махал столько дал, что драный лодочник еще долго будет усмехаться, считая себя умнее старого гнома.  
Только память у Балина очень хорошая.

И обещание утопить "не здесь" он тоже запомнит. Они все запомнят...  
Хотя в другое время этого Барда - да какая разница, как его звать? - толкового, острого на язык и явно не робкого десятка, Двалин бы, может, и зауважал.  
Но не прямо сейчас.  
\- За борт скинуть его, и всех дел, - ворчит он в спину королю.  
А король не поддержит откровенно несправедливые речи, даже если сам думает так же. Отворачивается - и хорошо. Ссору на полпути не начнет.

Сидеть, скорчившись в три погибели в бочке - сомнительное удовольствие.  
А уж гадать, что сделает получивший свои деньги лодочник... Почему именно хоббиту досталось место, откуда видно хоть что-то?  
\- Они пожимают руки.  
\- Он же сдаст нас!  
Торин молчит.  
Без команды никто не вскочит.  
...а вот рыба на голове много хуже, чем даже эльфийский сапог.

А сортир - еще хуже, чем рыба.  
И лучше бы бардову сопляку свалить подальше и побыстрее, потому что следующим Торин пойдет, и незачем человеческому мальчишке глядеть, как король из очка выныривает.

И болтать о том, чего сам не видел, тоже нехрен.  
Сказки - я сказал, значит, сказки! - и точка, и не вспоминайте, ради Махала, не вспоминайте вы тот день лишний раз...  
И так найдется, кому и чему напомнить.  
А к Торину поближе быть надо. Если уж взломщик по его лицу видит, что дело неладно, то остальные тем более.

\- Узбад!  
"Ты с ума сошел?!" - читается на лице брата.  
\- Да, Балин, я знаю. Не дело это - грабить соседей, не нам, воинам, в окна лезть под покровом ночи... Но мы же простые торговцы, верно? - хмыкает Торин.  
Надолго усмешка на его лице не задерживается.  
\- Пойдем, как стемнеет.

Дурак, ну дурак Кили!  
Что ж храбрился-то, если ранен серьезно. "Царапина", значит...  
А теперь вышло ровно то, чего опасался Балин, и терять им уже, кажется, нечего.  
И... уберите руки уже от короля!  
\- Это вам не преступник какой-нибудь! - рявкает Двалин.  
 _"Это лично его величество изволило забраться в ваш арсенал. Осенило, знаете ли, благодатью. Гордитесь, будете еще потомкам об оказанной чести рассказывать."_  
Но раз начал - придется продолжить, и пусть в первые мгновения взгляд короля не обещает ему лично ничего хорошего, зато после Торин выходит вперед, и - да!  
Его это время.  
Время не просьб, не торга, не заискивания перед человеческими оборванцами.  
Время назвать имена открыто и напомнить, чей народ владел - и будет владеть! - этим краем.  
Время предлагать, обещать и покупать с потрохами.  
Слышать рев толпы. Побеждать.  
Время быть королем.  
Двалин ухмыляется, переглядываясь с сияющим от радости Балином, и наконец позволяет погаснуть бдительной внутренней ярости. Можно замолкнуть, уйти в тень и слиться с отрядом. Теперь Торин справится с чем угодно.  
Можно не беспокоиться.

 

декабрь 2013 - февраль 2014 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
